Sensor Regulator
Sensor Regulators are a variant of the Grineer Regulator drone that appear in Spy and Sealab Sabotage missions. Unlike normal Regulators, that simply float in place, Sensor Regulators are mobile, and will move to patrol a location in search of enemies. While unarmed, Sensor Regulators are equipped with cameras that will trigger an alarm upon seeing a player or taking damage, alerting nearby Grineer and activating the relevant security measures (such as a Data Vault's purge sequence). Tactics *Their sensor beams do pass through paned windows. *It can be possible to pass underneath their sensor beam without triggering the alarm. *Damage to Sensor Regulators taken from companions does not seem to always trigger the alarm. *Sensor Regulators are revealed on the minimap using or . *Sensor Regulators do not count towards Exterminate objectives. They also do not trigger or remove Stealth Attack Affinity Bonuses, being considered an environmental object instead of a unit. **They are affected by melee stealth damage bonus and criticals hits though. *Sensor Regulators will not trigger the alarm if they are destroyed with a single hit. Silent, high-damage weapons such as the , , or are all ideal for efficiently dealing with them; other high-damage weapons (e.g. , ) can also use or for a similar effect. **Note that the alarm will trigger if the Regulator takes damage but is not instantly destroyed by that singular burst of damage, so sustained weapons such as the and should be avoided despite their high damage output. *While playing in a squad, it is suggested to holster any weapons with Syndicate Radial Effects, since their damaging explosion can be charged with shared affinity mechanics. Utilizing Abilities Sensor Regulators will not raise alarms if: * uses ; **(the stun portion of Smoke Screen will neither stagger nor alert Regulators). * 's Nightform Rest prevents sensor beams from detecting players passing through. Regulators will, however, keep patrolling as normal. * 's uses ; * uses effectively allowing any player to move past them without triggereing alarms. However, shooting regulators will still trigger alarms. * submerges in to hide from the sensor beams; **destroying them with will not trigger alarms. * 's and/or are active when passing through sensor beams; **Sleep Arrow will cause Regulators to stop moving, but passing through sensor beams will still trigger alarms. * uses and walks past the sensors. Or uses on the Sensor Regulator destroying it in one shot. **Failing to "banish" in one-shot, will cause alarms to be triggered. * 's activates to pass through the sensor beams; ** has no effect on Regulators. ** will only cause regulators to try returning to original patrol path. * uses to bypass the sensor beams; * 's causes regulators to turn away, moving away from the player; **destroying it with will not trigger alarms * teleports a regulator with only causes regulators to try returning to original patrol path; * 's affects it to not recognize players passing through the sensor beams; * marks or kills it with ; *If it sees ability-spawned manifestations (entities) such as 's , 's , 's ; *When Players are hidden by Prisma Shade's or Huras Kubrow's ; Sensor Regulators will raise alarms if: * uses on a Regulator, even while under the effect of ; * does not destroy regulators outright with ; **(Using before will damage and move Regulators around, but not always cause it to trigger the alarms); ** will only show Regulators on minimap, but will not highlight weakpoints. * hits, but does not one-shot with the dayform's Maim; * uses to pass the beam; * manually deactivates after walking passing through sensor beams. **Players in the Rift Plane, from Rift Walk, or affected by , pass through sensor beams; * fails to destroy regulators in one-shot with ; **Trying to use has no effect on Regulators. * fails to destroy with ; * 's will damage the Regulator but will not pull it in. Alarms will be triggered if the ability deals a sufficiently high amount of damage per cast. * places a bounce pad directly on the Regulator; ** has no effect except applying its particles, neither keeping them in place, nor disabling the alarms. Sensor Regulators' other effects and interactions: * 's , 's , and 's all have no effect; * 's dayform Rage will speed the movement up. * 's and 's will affect the Regulator's movement speed. Notes *An Eximus variant was introduced in . These Sensor Regulators have 100% more armor and 200% more health, making them far more durable than standard versions. These units start spawning in Tier 2 (Level 15-25) Spy missions, and spawn more frequently in Tier 3 (Level 25+). Bugs *On some occasions, attempting to damage the drones from behind will cause them to not trigger the alarms. *When viewed within their Codex, the Sensor Regulator will oddly slowly fall backwards until eventually falling to the ground, however the thruster effects will still remain in place. *The Sensor Regulator can be scanned indefinitely, resulting in consuming a Codex Scanner even if the entry is completed. This also applies to the Helios's precept. Media SensorRegulatorBug.jpg|Showing the Codex entry bug Patch History }} See also *Spy, the mission type these units appear in. *Orokin Spectator, the Corrupted counterpart. es:Regulador sensor fr:Régulateur de Capteur Category:Grineer Category:Update 15